Un Angel
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: Desesperación, dolor, sufrimiento, Cuando lo que mas quieres se va, no importa lo que pase,no importa lo que digan, ni a donde vayan, simplemente, no quieres que te deje... Así que, Llevame contigo... Cont. Remember Me AU. H


**UN ANGEL**

_By Ly Malfoy_

* * *

_**Esta Historia es la continuación de Remember Me, no necesitas leerla para entenderle, (creo que se comprende en general) y espero que la disfruten mucho.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Ly:** Todos los personajes que reconozcan de esta historia son de J.K. Rowling. Y no hago estas historias con ánimo de lucro… T.T no me pagarían por ellas XD.

**Rowling:** Es muy bueno que seas consciente de ello…

**Ly:** ¡Pero algún día!

…_Se vale soñar…_

* * *

_**ONE-SHOT**_

* * *

Sabía, era envidiada por muchos, en pocos años había logrado lo que la mayoría en el doble de tiempo, era jefa del departamento de publicidad de una de las mejores agencias de Londres, con 8 personas a su cargo, la mayoría hombres que, sin falta, alguno trataba de conquistarla o seducirla con el fin, ya sea único o no, de conseguir un aumento o mantener el empleo, ¿resultado? Un despido, total, siempre hay alguien que puede suplirlo, seres humanos sobran en el mundo.

Para ella el mundo, su mundo, era el trabajo… lo único que le importaba.

Revisaba un recién firmado contrato, buscando alguna imperfección, sin hallarla aún, pero era una cuenta importante y mejor verificar.

Sin levantar la vista, ni dejar su concentración, contesto el teléfono, por un momento dejo el documento, llevándose la mano a la frente, cansada.

**-**Dígale que estoy en una junta, y luego me iré de viaje, a china, si es necesario**-** sin esperar respuesta colgó el teléfono y volvió a sus papeles.

Horas después, la oficina estaba oscura, no se había dado cuenta de la necesidad de luz hasta que leyó esos documentos, inclinándose ligeramente encendió su lámpara de mesa, parpadeo algo confusa, alzo la vista hasta la preciosa vista que se extendía de la ciudad que prácticamente traspasaba por el cristal de su ventana y volvió la vista a los papeles, sin observar la bella escena frente a sus ojos, realmente, no le importaba.

Minutos u horas después, no lo sabía, su teléfono volvió a sonar, por quinta vez esa tarde, confusa, fijo la vista en un pequeño calendario, verificando la fecha… solo fueron unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para hacerla palidecer, y aferrar con fuerza el folder con su proyecto, respiro profundo, y fijo la vista de nuevo en su trabajo… _sí, eso era mejor, mucho mejor_.

Cuando salió de la solitaria oficina del departamento a cargo, no se dio cuenta que era la única del lugar, mucho menos noto que su secretaría hacía rato se había retirado, casi una hora después que el resto del departamento, oh, pero estaban acostumbrados, sabían que a su jefa solo le importaba su trabajo.

Camino a su auto, el único del estacionamiento, completamente segura y aún pensando en el contrato que revisaba un par de horas antes, si alguien la seguía o no, jamás se habría dado cuenta, aunque más probable es que no le importara.

Con el auto en marcha, encendió la radio, música suave la recibió, ayudándola a concentrarse en el trato que acababa de cerrar, tan perdida reviviendo las palabras escritas, no dudo en contestar la llamada a su celular, ni verificar el nombre, a esa hora seguramente sería del trabajo, ¿Quién mas podría ser?

**-**Yuna, ¿Qué pasa?

**-**_Siempre tan seria…_**-** el corazón le dio un vuelco.

**-**¿Qué quieres?**-** se oyó un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono.

**-**_Saber como estas, es todo…_

**-**Como siempre**- **hasta a ella, le sonó muy fingida esa voz.

**-**_Es lo que me preocupa_**-** susurro.

**-**¿Qué quieres Draco?

**-**_Preguntar, ¿qué tal tu viaje por China?_

**-**¿Mi qué?

**-**_El viaje que tu secretaria me informo te tomaría años…_

**-**Oh…**-** sonrió con amargura **–**Ese viaje.

**-**_¿Puedo preguntar desde cuando somos indeseables?_**-** intento no notarlo, pero esa voz transmitía amargura.

**-**No lo…

**-**_¡Deja esas tonterías, los dos sabemos que lo estás haciendo!_

**-**¿Y según tú, que estoy haciendo?

**-**_Lo mismo que ayer, antier… la semana pasada, mes pasado… y años pasados… ¿Hasta cuándo vas a…?_

**-**¡Debo colgar!**-** interrumpió cortante **–**Creo que vi una patrulla y podrían detenerme.

**-**_¡¡Escúchame!!_

**-**¿Ahora qué?**-** se escuchó un suspiro cansado.

**-**_Hermione planeo una cena con amigos y quería invitarte a…_

**-**Olvídalo.

**-**_¡Pero hace tiempo que no te vemos!_

**-**Y seguirá igual mientras siga planeando citas a ciegas**-** estiro el brazo para colgar.

**-**_Solo quiere ayudarte…_

**-**Pues no lo hace**-** murmuro molesta **–**Adiós Draco

**-**_Te queremos_**-** suspiro, el silencio reino unos segundos **–**_Otro aniversario he…_**-** rió amargo **–**_No lo olvidamos Ashley… Fuimos a verlo y…_

**-**Draco**-** su garganta se cerró, él suspiro.

**-**_Lo siento…_**-** Suspiro derrotado **-**_Adiós._

Cerró el teléfono y apretó con fuerza el volante.

Otro año, otro mes… otra semana… y el fin de otro día, igual…

Muchos la admiran, lo cierto es que ella misma se asombraba… Sí, de sobrevivir un día más, y lo más extraordinario es que lo había hecho por 5 años ya… Y cada día terminaba con la misma sensación… no estaba segura como, pero lo había logrado, sobrevivir era ya una ganancia…

Pero no se sentía victoriosa, de hecho, se sentía pérdida y rota… muerta…

Aceleró a fondo al automóvil, un deportivo… y se concentro en la cantidad de luces que dejaba atrás, en los recuerdos que cada día dejaba tras de sí al ir al trabajo, para recogerlos a su regreso, para seguir existiendo de ellos…

Lo había intentado, poco después de su primer aniversario lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, por _él_, porque es lo que él hubiese querido… pero lo único que logro fue estar devastada, atormentada y resentida con _él_, y no quería odiarlo, si iba a tener que seguir existiendo, lo haría a su manera, al menos, hasta que lograra reencontrarse con él.

Unos minutos después, llego a su edificio, estaciono en su lugar y subió por el ascensor, estaba ansiosa por llegar, todo el día tratando de evitarlo, pero justo ahora, la invadía la ansiedad, necesitaba verlo, sentirlo… _lo necesitaba a él_.

Corrió el tramo que la separaba hasta su departamento frenética… aventó sus cosas a la caja que estaba cerca de la puerta, pateando a su paso, otra más pequeña, de donde salieron botando un par de libros, si se hubiera fijado, habría descubierto sus libros favoritos, pero no, de nuevo eso no importaba, nada nunca importaba, solo _eso_.

**-Angel-**

Josh observaba las ligeras gotas de lluvia fuera de los cristales de la puerta, una a una, no llovería esa noche, las gotas solo querían asustar, pero siendo ingles, conocía el cielo de su patria, y no llovería, estaba seguro, al menos, no la clase de lluvia que conocía, una de dolor y resentimiento, apenas estaba por comenzar…

**-**¿Estás bien Josh?**-** el chico, confuso y algo incomodo, preguntó con sombría cortesía a su jefe inmediato. Josh parpadeo suspirando, se acerco a Tom, su nuevo aprendiz en el edificio, tenía futuro, era simpático y aunque tímido, sabía que con el tiempo, lo superaría, no es que su trabajo requiriera mucha experiencia, es decir, ser portero… pero a Tom le gustaba, y eso era primordial.

**-**Sí Tom, solo recordaba.**-** Tom se acerco al ventanal, intentando ver que atrajo la atención de Josh, pero no distinguió nada raro.

**-**Lloverá**-** su conclusión lógica.

**-**No, aquí no…

**-**¿Qué quieres decir?**-** fijo su vista en el cielo, inseguro **–**Yo creo que…**-** un súbito sonido los distrajo, la campanilla del elevador. Giraron de prisa retomando sus posiciones, al menos Tom, Josh, ya se imaginaba quien era.

La vieron parpadear confusa cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador.

**-**Buenas noches, señorita Yuna**-** dijo solicito Tom, pero ella lo ignoro, como siempre y cerro de nuevo las puertas del elevador, directo al estacionamiento. Suspiro frustrado **–**Me gusta mi trabajo**-** se dirigió a Josh **–**Pero por personas como _ella_, me gustaría ser algo diferente y…

**-**No juzgues Tom, hay veces que, simplemente debes dejarlo pasar.

**-**Lo sé, es nuestro trabajo, pero, ¿esa clase de gente siempre tiene que hacernos de menos?

**-**Ella no te hace de menos… estoy seguro que ni siquiera sabe que estas aquí.

**-**¡Peor! ¡Al menos un buenas noches sería mejor, también soy ser humano, y siento!

**-**No lo hace a propósito Tom…

**-**¿Cómo dices eso? Honestamente Josh, no te entiendo… siempre la defiendes cuando a ti te hace poco más caso que a mí y…

**-**La aprecio…

**-**No te conoce**-** sonrió divertido **–**Es bonita, pero dudo que se fije en alguien como nosotros…

**-**No estoy enamorado de ella, torpe**-** dio un ligero golpe a su nuca, reprendiéndolo **–**Pero la conocí antes… y no es ni la sombra de lo que fue.

**-**Todos con el éxito pierden la tierra…

**-**No hables así de ella**-** susurro, volteo a la calle al escuchar el rechinido de llantas, justo a tiempo de ver una motocicleta acelerar hasta perderse en cuestión de segundos, a pesar de ir completamente cubierto el conductor, estaba seguro de quien era, suspiro **–**Es otro aniversario…

**-**¿Eh?

**-**Sabes, ella era completamente diferente**-** sonrió mirándolo **–**No puedes imaginar cuanto. Dices que el éxito los cambia, a veces, es simplemente la vida, o la pérdida…**-** su mirada ensombreció.

**-**¿Perdió a alguien?**-** murmuro acercándose a él.

**-**Pienso, que perdió su _vida_…

**-ANGEL-**

_Cuando todo sucedió, creyó que estaba siendo humilde, que era lo mejor, y de verdad que hubiese deseado que lo fuera… pero ahora, simplemente pensaba que fue egoísta… Y no había forma de corregir los hechos, es cierto que el hubiera no existía, pero si alguna vez alguien le concediera un deseo, solo pediría uno… __**Hubiera hecho caso a sus instintos**__, solo eso, pero lo habría sido todo…_

_Y ahora, solo podía vivir por la culpa y en agonía por la soledad y saber que había dañado lo que más quería, pero cuando él lo hizo, ¡No quería que acabará así! ¡Quería que fuera feliz! ¡Que lo superara, lo recordara claro, pero que rehiciera su vida!_

_Pero solo fue egoísta, quizá por eso aún no podía entrar, por la culpa y sus errores… pero no importaba, porque sin ella, el paraíso, ese lugar donde todo es paz y felicidad, no existía… Y su tormento es que solo una vez al año podía bajar a verla… solo una vez cada 365 días podía sentirla, y estar con ella unas horas, aún si ella no lo sabía, estaba prohibido hacérselo saber, porque era la única forma de superarlo, según le decían, pero él no veía mejora, siempre la veía igual, incluso cada vez más desesperada, y eso lo hacía recordar lo egoísta que había sido…_

_Tal vez pensaran que era un héroe, que lo que había hecho era porque la amaba y quería que fuera feliz, ¡Y así debería haber sido! Pero, sin embargo no podía quitarse la amarga sensación que lo había hecho por él, porque la amaba demasiado, y si hubiese sido ella quien lo dejará, simplemente no habría __**sobrevivido**__, pero ella era más fuerte que él, lo tenía claro, y ella estaría bien, sí, sufriría… pero estaría bien, era lo que deseaba, pero nunca lo pensó, Si sabía cuánto se amaban, ¿Por qué pensar que ella estaría bien cuando el no podría? ¿Por qué pensar, que tal vez ella lo amaba menos y por eso lo superaría? ¿Por qué no imaginar… que su muerte, también la mataría…? ¿Porque no saber, que cuando él se marchará, ella sentiría lo mismo que hubiese sentido él?_

_Porque era egoísta, y solo pensó en que pasaría con él, que no podría soportarlo, que no sobreviviría, y que sin él, ella estaría bien…_

_Cuan equivocado estaba…_

_Pero ahora no podía decírselo, no podía hablarle, hacerla sentir bien, decirle que está mal lo que siente, y cuanto la amaba aún, siempre…_

_Solo podía ser su __**Ángel**__ unas horas cada año, era lo único que tenía, lo único que podría tener… Pero si ella no llegaba, quizás… estaba mejorando, y él dejaría de verla, porque era lo mejor para ella, pero si no iba, si lo estaba olvidando, juró, que él __**la amaría por los dos el resto de la eternidad…**_

_Solo unas horas mas y tendría que irse, ojala que ella no llegará, ¡que lo odiara si es lo que necesitaba para mejorar!, pero ya no soportaba sentirla tan destrozada… 5 años era demasiado para soportarlo… demasiado, sin poder hacer nada, solo observar, y sentir su mismo dolor, querer limpiar sus lágrimas y hacerle sentir cuanto la amaba… El también lo deseaba… necesitaba que fuera feliz. _

_Pero no, ahí estaba como siempre, mas tarde de lo habitual, pero con el mismo semblante de todos los años…_

_Su amor, lo que fue su vida… ella lo era todo para él, lo seguía siendo, aun después de la muerte._

_Y la amaba, ¡dios es testigo! ¡Cuánto la amaba!_

Harry la observo, caminando lentamente por la orilla del mar, sintiendo las pequeñas olas acariciando su piel con suavidad, con la triste mirada al cielo.

_¿Por qué?..._

Todos los años lo mismo, es lo único que Harry alcanzaba a escuchar, su grito silencioso a cualquiera en los cielos que quisiera escucharla.

_¿Por qué? Porque no le permitieron disfrutar, solo un poco, una pequeña parte más de él._

_¿Cómo hacérselo saber? ¡¿Como decirle que ahí estaba?! ¡Escuchándola! ¡Extrañándola y amándola cada día sin descanso! Que era él, mandaría a todos los ángeles existentes a darle su mensaje, que si bien no tenía alas o acceso al paraíso, para él, verla ya era ser feliz, y que él siempre sería su ángel encerrado en una enorme esfera de cristal, desde donde podría estarla observando siempre, cuidándola… esperando el momento de reunirse con ella. _

_¿Cómo hacerle saber que al menos una vez al año, un día, el camina a su lado, junto a ella en todo momento, y que no puede hacer más que conformarse con mirarla, y que nunca, jamás la abandonara?._

_No importa lo que pase, Su amor por siempre vivirá…_

Ashley se sentó en la arena, abrió la carpeta de sus manos, y acaricio las hojas de papel con reverencia, el único recuerdo tangible que tenía de él, unos simples recados que anoto justo esa mañana antes de salir de casa, solo le quedaba eso, ya que en un arranque de desesperación lo tiro todo sobre él, lo quemo…

Respiro profundo y se abrazo las piernas mirando al horizonte, sabía que estaba loca, pero solo en esos momentos se permitía admitirlo, solo en ese lugar podía sentirlo, ignoraba porque ahí, pero de alguna extraña y loca forma, ella lo sentía muy cerca, así que sonrió, de esas sonrisas que ahora muy fugazmente dedica, y se permitió llenarse con su calidez.

_Se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de observarla, sonrió cuando ella lo hizo y limpió la lagrima que le resbaló por la mejilla, quizás ella no lo supiera, pero ahí estaba él, confortándola, se acerco más a su espalda y la abrazo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, de aquella forma que tanto les gustaba._

_**-**__Te quiero…_

Ella volvió a sonreír, la brisa del mar rodeándola le susurro lo que tanto ansiaba oír, sentir… Ahí estaba él, como siempre.

Unas nubes se interpusieron en el camino de la luna, como si no soportara ver todo su dolor, cerrando los ojos para evitar ver su sufrimiento.

Ashley cerró los ojos dejando las lágrimas correr, no importaba cuanto se esforzara en contenerlas, era imposible detener el sufrimiento en su interior o sanar el agujero en su alma, donde debía estar su corazón. Y lento, como si fuera una oración, le dijo todo aquello que siempre deseo…

**-**Te extraño… Y cada día que pasa es más insoportable, llévame contigo, a donde sea, no me importa si estamos juntos… simplemente, no me dejes aquí. Te Amo.

_¡Aquí estoy! ¡Siénteme! Ya no te dejaré…_

Ashley estaba cansada, tan cansada, que ahí, con él, se acurruco en la arena, sintiendo de nuevo sus brazos rodeándola, exhaló un suspiro y se sumió en un sueño… eterno.

**-ANGEL-**

_**Días Después…**_

Draco no sabía por dónde comenzar, tenía tantas cosas que hacer, y no sabía por dónde empezar, ¿Con los recuerdos? ¿Con su vida?

Se dejo caer en el suelo, rodeado de cajas y cajas de cartón completamente llenas, al menos Ashley le dejó un poco menos de trabajo, no tendría que empacar casi nada, al parecer, desde que se mudó no desempaco nada, logró engañarlos un poco, nunca superó absolutamente nada _su_ pérdida.

Levantó unos libros y los sostuvo en alto, los acomodo con cuidado en una caja a sus pies, y cerró con fuerza los ojos, aguantando las ganas de gritar y arrojarlo todo, de desquitarse por todo lo que los estaban haciendo pasar, ¿Cómo pueden existir personas tan egoístas? ¿Acaso no pensó en su familia? ¿En sus amigos? ¡¡PORQUE NO PENSO EN ELLOS!!

Tenía ganas de odiarlos, despreciarlos… pero…

La ventana se abrió con estrepito y un viento fresco inundo el departamento, seguro fue su imaginación, pero juraría que escucho unas risas susurrarle al oído. El viento inundo de un cálido aroma todo a su paso, olía como… como a ella, como Ashley.

Sin poder contenerlo, enterró la cabeza en las manos y dejó fluir las lágrimas y sollozos, dejo fluir el dolor, tratando de sacarse de la mente aquella llamada en la madrugada para avisarle de haber encontrado su cuerpo abandonado en la playa, un cuerpo sin vida…

Con una carcajada irónica comprendió que Ashley se había quedado sin vida desde hacía mucho, la única diferencia con el cuerpo que les entregaron, era que éste no tenía pulso, llevaba horas muerta, y aún no sabían la causa de la muerte, ¿Cómo una joven en plena juventud? Pero él lo sabía, Harry por fin había escuchado sus ruegos y se la había llevado, cumpliendo su más anhelado deseo.

¿Y que les quedaba a ellos? Recoger los trozos que dejaron atrás, la vida no culminada envuelta en esas cajas…

Si tan solo supiera, creyera que son felices… que de verdad están juntos… si pudiera creer en un mas allá de la muerte…

_**-**__Lo estamos… _

Esta vez el viento le causo un escalofrío, comenzaba a volverse loco, pero se alegraba, porque al menos en esa locura, les creía.

**-**Estúpidos egoístas e insensibles…**-** sonrió entre lágrimas **–**Sean felices…

Y el viento rió. Algo claro y natural…

La ventana se cerró con suavidad. Draco suspiró, limpió sus lágrimas y se levantó, miró a su alrededor y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo, arreglar lo que fue la vida de sus mejores amigos.

No debía estar triste, allá, donde quiera que estén, estaban bien, felices… algún día los vería, pero aún no.

Aún no.


End file.
